


Let's have fun together

by LilBooshie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBooshie/pseuds/LilBooshie
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Clear/Seragaki Aoba, Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba, Mink/Seragaki Aoba, Mizuki/Seragaki Aoba, Noiz/Seragaki Aoba, Ren/Seragaki Aoba
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1: Let's start something

The day starts with a place named Midorijima,an island which is located in Japan which is not really existed in real life but we can imagine this place. Aoba Seragaki, an ordinary man who's 23 years old works in a small shop named Junk Shop Mediocrity where he works between the days Mon to Fri. He had an Allmate named Ren whom he was a pet dog of Aoba. He and Ren lived with his grandmother Tae since childhood and some things of any family member had never changed except his parents who got deceased since when he was a kid. 

One day,Tae had went out for a special meeting and she had told to Aoba that she'll come late on midnight,Aoba in the kitchen had been cooking some dinner along with Ren helping him out for some ingredients and some instructions on making the dinner,he had forgotten one ingredient that he forgot to keep it before the process of making the dinner on which he was a little clumsy on a making meals whenever he's alone. So he had to find it by roaming everywhere,but the sound of a glass had shattered down on the floor which caught Aoba and Ren together thinking that had any thief entered inside his house for sabotagement. They came into the kitchen and caught their sight,a man who had a thin stick-shaped body with his thin stick limbs on which how can we think that realistic stick people can enter inside this human world. Well it looks like he was a thief wanting to sabotage Aoba's house but this stick person was not a thief which was a bit weird,he had entered Aoba's house by his accident and well this stick man had no hair wearing brown shoes and well what was Aoba's reaction was that he had no words but did not get angry on the stick man entering his house with no reason

Ren: "Aoba,aren't you doing something to this stranger? If you don't want to do anything,appreciate him he had entered his house by mistake"

Aoba:"Oh?"

With one word of Aoba,he had nothing to do but help the stick man by appreciating his apologies for entering his house for no reason. He had continued cooking his dinner along with the stick man. After finishing half of the process of making dinner,Aoba,Ren and the stick man sat down on the couch together.

Aoba: "So since you entered the house for no reason I want to what's your name."

Henry:"My name? Oh okay my name is Henry Stickmin."

Aoba: "Henry Stickman?"

Henry:"No its Henry Stickmin"

Aoba:"Oh okay that's nice."

Ren:"Aoba,since you've introduced to that man what was your thoughts on him?"

Aoba:"Maybe I can say that the name 'Stickmin' sounds kinda strange to me"

Henry:"Oh I forgot,what's your name blueberry man?

Aoba:"My name? Name's Aoba Seragaki and this is my dog Ren"

Henry:"Is he an ordinary dog or something else?He looks very fluffy like a cottonball"

Aoba:"He's an Allmate not an ordinary dog,he's in a Japanese spitz form"

Henry:"What's an Allmate?"

Aoba: "An Allmate is a model which is kinda like an animal or a robot or anything else and they really speak that very well as their voice is produced out from their cords without moving their mouths"

Henry:"Hmmm...this sounds strange that it cannot be captured in real life but oh well"

*Oven beeps*

Ren:"Aoba,the baking time is finished,I hope no errors could happen on the making of the dinner"

*timer beeps from the oven*

Aoba:"Well here goes the timer beeping from the oven."

*calls beeps from the coil*

After the introduction between Aoba and Ren and Henry Stickmin,the timer of the oven beeps to get the dinner out from the oven and it was freshly cooked and Henry felt in love with the aroma coming out from the food in the tray.Then the call beeps from Aoba's watch.

Henry:"Uhh Aoba where's the beep coming from? I thought it was coming from your phone,what is this on your wrist?

Aoba:"This? This is a coil where it's like a watch but it's like a mobile phone where it's more smarter than the smart watch which we get it in real life."

Henry:"Sounds strange again but great"

Aoba:"Oh well here comes this man to see me again"

Well the man which was called by Aoba was Koujaku,a man who's a childhood friend of Aoba whom he was known with Aoba for each other since when their were kids. When they've grown up some things have changed except Aoba where Koujaku had got so many tattoos on his body and a scar on his nose which was red and was not bleeding after the appearance. Aoba took Koujaku's call and he said that he was on his way for dinner along with his Allmate and a lot of times always his grandmother allows Aoba to invite Koujaku to his house along with his Allmate to have fun with Ren. When doorbell came and Koujaku entered inside his house he saw Henry Stickmin who was a stick man with no hair wearing brown shoes. He had no words to him until he said some words

Koujaku:"Aoba do you know this man and why had you let him enter your house?"

Aoba:"Oh? This man has entered my house by his accident,I thought he was a thief entering into my house to sabotage me but he was a strange,realistic stick man

Henry:"Oh well I'm Henry,Henry Stickmin and I know you're the man who you know Aoba Seragaki"

Koujaku:"Oh okay I'm Koujaku,me and Aoba had known together since our childhood and I have my red sparrow named Beni."

Beni. He was sitting on Koujaku's shoulder having the same reaction as Koujaku flew to Henry's head with something.

Beni:"Chirp Chirp,its Beni and I know you're the man who could be called Henry?...Stickman?

Henry:"No its Henry Stickmin:

Beni:"Oh okay chirp chirp"

Well since the dinner was cooling they all sat down for having dinner all together. Henry was somehow in struggle with the chopsticks as he had never used them before. They had small giggles until Henry had succeeded himself using the chopsticks.

Koujaku:"Tell me Aoba. I was thinking that this stick man would hurt you and Ren,how can you think that this man was not a sabotager"

Aoba:"Well this man was somehow looking different around here,this man was a stick man who came from another place I don't know how its like that but its somehow very strange."

Koujaku:"Alright...so should we keep a bed for this stick man on tonight?"

Henry:"I really appreciate it Koujaku for staying here on tonight with Aoba."

Beni:"Chirp Chirp,Henry really deserves to sleep with Aoba & Koujaku together tonight. Eeeeeee"

Koujaku:"Oh quit your naughty mouth Beni."

Henry:"Your bird is kinda annoying right?"

Koujaku:"Sometimes"

Since they had a chat and laughed together like friends,after their dinner they set up their bed and they slept of separatly. Then a suddened thing came from Henry. He had a ringing from his phone that seems that some stranger is about to take him up. To make things quiet he went out of the bedroom and went to some place where the sound will not travel to their sleeping ears. He picked up the call from his phone and said somethings which he denied the request for not coming.

???:"Hello? Henry! What've you been doing today? I thought you're flee something else or I don't know"

Henry:"Its 2 am I haven't really got a rest today because it was stressful giving too much work to me."

???:"Oh well okay can you think that you're getting something we wanna observe or else maybe we've to know that thing?"

Henry:"Well no thank you and leave me alone to sleep its literally 2 am."

???:"Okay" *hangs up*

It was finally the time that Henry had denied the request to someone else on his phone and peacefully went back to sleep. On the next morning after Aoba,Ren and Koujaku went to work as Aoba works in his junk shop and Koujaku worked as a hairdresser. Henry chose Aoba's side of him working in junk shop as he can't take Koujaku's side because he might be bad at haircutting. Henry who had came to junk shop with Aoba and Ren had thought that he had never seen a junk shop filled with so many items everywhere on the shelves,the wall and few big statues have been standing everywhere.

Henry:"Hmmmm...this is your place which I was not expecting to be filled with a lot of items."

Aoba:"Well yeah the reason why it's called junk shop because we have to save the wasted items to everyone without leaving the waste destroyed."

Henry:"That's the logic of your junk shop?"

Aoba:"Yeah not only my junk shop could be like that but other people owning the junk shop coukd have it like that"

Henry:"Oh okay"

Ren:"Aoba? Aren't you going to give something to Henry that he had never tried?"

Aoba:"Oh okay,Henry!"

Henry:"Aoba?"

Aoba:"Why can't you try this slingshot?"

Henry:"Hmmmm...I've had that one time when I had my flashbacks but it has been a ling time not having it."

Ren:"Aoba give him a soft ball to slingshot it."

Aoba:"Henry! Here have this soft ball to slingshot it."

Henry:"Oh thank you." 

Henry then pulls the slingshot with the soft ball and releases the leash to throw the soft ball

Henry:"Oh boy that's the smoothest shot that I've ever seen in my life."

Aoba:"That's smooth" *lightly chuckles*

Ren:*woof woof*

Well it was the case that Henry had pulled the slingshot with the soft ball and it was a smoothest shot that they've caught. After their work,on their way to their home,Aoba was walking with his headphones on his head along with Ren walking behind him following whereas Henry was looking everywhere seeing the beautiful Midorijima city that he had never been,the most sophisticating island of Japan. After they reached to their house Aoba had reached to his frontdoor of his house where he had his keys for protection but he had his clumsiness of always locking the door when leaving for work but today he didn't lock the door but for no reason the door was locked

*keys rattles and attempts to open the door*

Aoba:"What the hell?"

Ren:"What's wrong Aoba?

Aoba:"I locked the door today right?"

Ren:"This time no I saw you not doing it."

Henry:"So what's it doing closed nor open?"

After the few attempts of unlocking the door they finally enter inside the house but grandmother wasn't there,where had she been? Well they had no words on Tae whether she's not in home or no but if was kidnapped or something they would panic for saving her. After going upstairs and opening the bedroom door to enter the bedroom to rest some strange sounds have been played in the room,with Aoba,Ren and Henry moving their eyeballs like cameras being panicked they saw another two stick men appeared out of nowhere in Aoba's bedroom working on their computer

???:*spins chair*"Hey there"

With their same sight they had the same reaction as yesterday as Henry came into Aoba's house by his accident except Henry looking at the two stick men

Henry:"Oh my good dear"

Aoba:"Do you know them? Are they your characters of yours?

Henry:"Yes they are,the man with the headphones is a childhood friend of mine like your"

Charles:"Yeah this is Charles,Charles Calvin,a childhood friend of Henry,I've been working on a goverment and yeah Henry is a good friend of mine and I've been helping him a lot since the past"

Aoba:"Yeah well I'm Aoba,Aoba Seragaki,an ordinary man working in junk shop and this is my Allmate Ren"

*woof woof*

Charles:"Yeah okay what is Allmate?"

Aoba:"An Allmate is a model which is kinda like an animal or a robot or anything else and they really speak that very well as their voice is produced out from their cords without moving their mouths"

Charles:"That's strange but your dog is really cute and fluffy though"

Aoba:*chuckles* "yeah"

Hubert:*spins chair* Since you humans had gathered around there I know you look pretty surprised looking at me and Charlie,I'm Hubert Galeforce,the head of the government,Charlie has been working with me to secure the government he's the assistant of mine securing the government"

Charles:"Since me and General had entered inside your house we've found some weird phenomenon happening up from the alleyside and yeah it looked like a virtual game played around the public alleys,we've entered you house from the frontdoor and I heard the sounds of you trying to unlock the door,general had actually locked your house by mistake thinking that your house might be rented by someone else so he didn't realise that"

Aoba:*blinks* "Okay"

Hubert:"Sorry for locking your house I thought your house has been rented by someone else so I didn't realise that was your house"

Aoba:"Its okay its fine...really there's no worries though"

Henry:"You'd be thinking that my past friend is like your childhood friend,we have the same energy together even though we live in different side"

Aoba:*shrugs* "okay so what were you thinking about that place you found by the way"

Charles:"I said that me and general had found a virtual game being played around the alleyside and yeah it looked strange to your island"

Aoba:"Hmmm...we need to know that,since you found that virtual game being played around the public alleys its the game called Rhyme where its a virtual fighting game where we have to use an Allmate to play the game and that ten armed lady named Usui controls the game"

Charles:"Rhyme? Oh my good dear..."

Hubert:"The ten armed lady that we've found seemed to be looking like a Hindu goddess being existed in real life which is very strange gods or goddess cannot be existed in real life somehow,who taught you this kind?

Aoba:"Well my good friend Mizuki knows that game and his people on his team get into it too much and some of his members got killed whereas others survived but had issues on themselves and some disappear with no trace. My place where I work is not very far from Mizuki's place and I visit there sometimes not everybody"

Hubert:"Hmmm...your friend really knows very well about the game but I heard that he doesn't play the game and yeah even your childhood friend Koujaku had a team and his members don't really play the game including himself"

Aoba:"How do you know my friend Koujaku?"

Hubert:"I don't know just in case we thought that"

Aoba:"Okay yeah"

With some conversation about the things which Charles and Hubert had found,they go down to the hall where they sat on the couch and rest about the things they've discussed whereas Aoba and Henry were thinking about Charles and Hubert on what they had found out,it was somehow a weird scene where the two stick men enter Aoba's house from the frontdoor rather than the window with their items on their bags,these people were somehow the weirdest guests of Aoba where it was believeable somehow

Charles:"Uhhh shouldn't we think about something what we've found out tonight general rather than the game we've found out 

Hubert:"Oh okay maybe we should tell something different to that human blueberry that what has happened during tonight"

Charles:"That might be good reference general he's now sitting on the couch resting with the dog"

Hubert:"Hope he's not sleeping on the couch whatsoever with the dog"

Charles:"Okay yeah"

With Hubert and Charles wanting to talk something to Aoba,he politely goes to Aoba resting on the couch with Ren

Charles:"Uhhh...Aoba? Are you awake? If you're awake we wanna see you or you're sleeping we might forget something

Aoba:*smacks lips and yawns* What do you want bro?

Charles:"Ummm...its positive that we've found some weird things with your friends it looks like you are an adventure explorer going everywhere around the island,your friends actually seemed that they gad created some teams around the public alleys and some of their team members go into the game and some got killed,some disappeared but some survived from the battle and...I don't know who really created the game for real,had anyone knew that the virtual game was created by someone else?

Aoba:"Hmm...nobody knows who really created the game for real even Mizuki when he got heard of Rhyme have never really thought that who's the creator of the game even his members too,maybe god would've thought like that to create such phenomenons which have existed in real life for no reason"

*call beeps from the coil*

Charles:"Uhhh Aoba why the call coming from your watch?"

Aoba:"Oh this is the coil where's its like a watch but it's like a mobile phone where it's more smarter than the smart watch which we get it in real life"

Charles:"Oh okay yeah"

With a small conversation between Aoba and Charles,his coils beeps for a call wondering something what happened but something strange has been said by the caller from his watch

Mizuki:"Aoba,there's some problem your grandma,she seems that she had went out for a meeting and on her way she got into trouble. Some strange terrorists had attacked her and she has been gone for a while for sometime"

Aoba:*sudden gasp*

Hubert:"Hey Aoba is there some thing happened?"

Aoba:*gets up from the couch with a gasp*

Hubert and Henry:"??"

With a sudden trauma,Aoba had got a call from Mizuki saying that his grandmother Tae has been into trouble on her way after/from the meeting and she has been attacked by the terrorists making her gone for sometime. He went into a panic mode having the chance to save his grandmother from being killed by the terrorists,the others had the same feeling except they had to get out of house to save her before being killed,they had got the chances of saving her life from danger


	2. Let's save someone

After Aoba,Ren and the stick men get out of the house to find Aoba's grandmother,they ran for a mile to the alleyways where they could think that the terrorists would be there. The allleyside was very huge,it almost forms a dorm,they stopped in the middle of the alleyside to find which directions they should but all they had to do is run to the same direction along with the people,but for sometime unfortunately they lost their way being seperated,Aoba was really in a panic mode for her grandmother and he hopes that her grandmother is safe but when Aoba entered into one room of the alley he saw a lot of men lying down dead on the floor. Was it from Mizuki's team Dry Juice or was it from Koujaku's team Benishigure? No its something different. The men who were laying down on the ground were in old navy costumes,they had guns,bombs,grenades to save the country from the foreign influencers. Aoba squatted down to check out the men laying down on the floor but they weren't someone's team members,they were different from their team members. But then some footsteps had came behind Aoba making him turn his back and sought it. It was another stick man but he was kind of a middle aged,he had an orange European moustache and he was wearing a top hat. He had his members from his behind,were those members the team members of the guest or was it from some company,we do not know that. Aoba was very angry to the guest thinking that he's the one who attacked his grandmother with his members.

Aoba:"Hey,aren't you the one who took my grandma to make me go orphaned?"

With no words from the guest,he took a hard punch to Aoba's stomach fainting him down weakly to make him sleep and transfer him to another place

Aoba:*weakly* "Damn...you"

After Aoba fainted to sleep,the guest had ordered his members to take him to the next room where he had to meet Aoba. After a few minutes of Aoba sleeping he woke and saw all the walls covered with top hat symbols and he saw the guest sitting on a couch smoking a cigarette,before he got up he damaged the cigaratte on a pile of sand and went to Aoba. He crushed Aoba's chest and carried him up straight to their faces with their eyes gazing like mirrors flashing together.

Aoba:"Tell me what have you done to my grandma,do you where she it? I know you would have attacked her

With no words from the guest for a few moments,his voice spoke with an old,raspy,cultured voice

???:"You had came here to lay down in front of my feet but you have came here,I rather give your chance to get your grandmother but you had to save her...by your own,got it?

Aoba:"And you would expect me to believe you after what you had to my grandma?

???:"That's not the way I would tell it to you but you had to do it before she gets killed"

With no words from Angry Aoba,he got very frazzled to get her grandmother but he can't leave her alone to be killed by the guest's terrorists. The guest went near to Aoba and crushed his chest for the second time

???:"Do not care what happens to her,the more you screw it up the more failures will happen"

Aoba:"I don't want...her to be hurt...yes?"

???:*leaves Aoba*"Then stop wasting time and save her"

Aoba"*heavily pants*

With the guest doing small tortures on Aoba,a strange man had came from behind the guest whom he was a muscular man with chains on his wrists and a lock on his neck,he took the top hat from the guest's head and a thick slap on his head to knock him down and saved Aoba from the guest by carrying him up to the next room. After few seconds of the man carrying Aoba going to the next room he dropped him down and saw Mizuki,Henry,Charles and Hubert sitting on the couch and standing near the couch with Ren and Tae was saved by Henry whatsoever. Aoba went very confused

Aoba:*with confusion*"How...did you guys...save her?"

Charles:"Oh well since me,Henry and general work in the government we actually know that the men who were wearing their hats were called the Toppat Clan or Toppats the man who saved you was the name Mink. He and his members actually found the room with the Toppat Clan symbols on the walls and went to Right Hand Man and gave a thick slap on his head to save you"

Mizuki:"I found the same thing where the top hat graffitis were spreaded through the walls and I saw a piece of paper which was a letter and told me to join the Toppats,I actually declined the request because I've never really heard of Toppats and since these two guys of Henry had helped me out to save your grandma she's save"

Henry:"That's what Mizuki said,I was kinda very lucky on saving your grandma and she's totally fine though no injuries,no wounds and nothing else since Mink and Mizuki helped me out to save your grandma along Charles,his general and your dog Ren. You went to the wrong side silly"

Aoba:"Oh I didn't really quite notice that since this muscle man had saved me from Right Hand Man and it was a miracle of saving me as I thought that as soon as Mink would come to me after knocking Right Hand Man down he would seriously punch me right on my face but he did nothing and wow Mink I forgot to thank you for saving me from that old man so thank you"

Mink:"........"

Hubert:"That was the nicest for the finest and now your grandma is safe till the end"

With all of the miracles of being safe from his guys Aoba then goes to hug Tae for being worried about her but is not the end of the episode there's some more scenes. 

After Aoba and his Gang saved her,Right Hand Man had went to an abandoned roon to his assistant who was the leader of the Toppat Clan saying that he had miserably failed of killing Aoba's grandmother as the result the leader had the same pain as Right Hand Man as per the case there's no choice of doing anything except they had to not anything with Henry Stickmin


	3. Let's start the fun

After the scene of rescuing Aoba's grandmother,they all have decided to go home to take care of her but before going to Aoba's house,he wanted to check Koujaku whether he was in work so that he can find him nor he might be somewhere else

Aoba:"Hang on,Can we check out on Koujaku on what he's doing?

Hubert:"Oh yeah sure thing"

Ren:"Aoba Are you really worried about Koujaku?"

Aoba:"Well no I just wanted to check him whether he's on work or not"

Henry:"Can we people come to check out your friend? I hope his place is not too far from your workplace"

Aoba:"Yeah my place is not really far from Koujaku's place like yeah right you can come along with me"

Henry:"That's great,thank you Aoba"

Charles:"Hey uhh can I also come with Henry or I'll allow the others to come with you?"

Aoba:"I am in a huge group of guys so yeah sure thing you can come with me"

With Aoba accepting the request to see Koujaku,they all go foward down the path of finding Koujaku. After reaching to Koujaku's workplace where his place is not very far from Aoba's workplace it was a glad thing that his place was somehow actively open today

Aoba:*opens door*"Hey Koujaku-"

Koujaku:"Hey Aoba why can't you check out this masterpiece?"

Aoba:"Say what???"

As soon as Aoba open the door to see Koujaku he saw him cutting a red haired stick woman 

Henry:"Oh my...that's my...that's my girlfriend"

Charles:*from behind Henry*"Hey why could you believe on this...."

With Henry and Charles seeing the surprise he saw a beautiful red haired stick woman getting a hairstyle. They were all starting to feel there approachment on the stick woman 

Koujaku:"So this red haired lady met me out few hours ago and she wanted to get a hairstyle because her hair is short and I can't cut it somehow"

Aoba:"And you'd expect me to show this kind of surprise in front of me?" 

Koujaku:"Ohh Aoba there's no such kind of problems on seeing it dearie you always deserve it"

Aoba:"Say what?? *turns light red*

With an emotional approachment from Koujaku to Aoba,Aoba went silent for a few seconds to make himself quiet so that he won't be angry at Koujaku. Henry then went to the stick woman to observe the hairstyle on which Koujaku had did to her,Henry seems suspicious to woman but attractive to them even Charles also.

Henry:"Hmmmm...this looks interesting but how can he do such hairstlyes on short haired women?"

???:"That hairdresser was actually an expert on doing hairstlyes on every women' hair even if its short he can do it"

Henry:"Boy he needs to awarded somehow"

???:"Yes indeed that man was very nice to woman even to his friend whom he was a childhood friend of him makes fun of nice things to him"

Koujaku:"You're fine Aoba you just had knew that even if I show you something special you have the feeling if fun"

Aoba:"Oh really? Then you and I could be attracted to anything that you show it to me then who's this girl by the way?"

Ellie:"Oh me? Oh I'm Ellie,Ellie Rose and my Henry Stickmin is my boy even you Koujaku can graduate me giving me this perfect hairstyle on my short red hair"

Koujaku:*turns cherry red**stutters* "Th-Th-Thank you...Ellie"

Henry:"Alright any woman gets a perfect hairstyle from Koujaku can congratulate him"

Charles:*from behind*"That's accurate"

Aoba,Koujaku,Henry and Ellie:"Hm?"

After a funny moment between two people and Henry checking out Ellie Rose,Charles had called some words that he wanted to check out Ellie and so it was

Charles:"Hey cherry red I like that hairstyle from that red bird Koujaku and it seems accurate to you"

Ellie:"Seems fine to me"

Koujaku:"Oh wait a minute I heard someone calling my name was that the headset man?"

Charles:"Oh yeah this is Charles and...you look like you're Aoba's childhood friend of yours and I'm Henry's past childhood friend"

Koujaku:"...My good dear"

Aoba:"Okay yeah whenever Koujaku does some things to me he's an idiot of mine but he's my boy"

Charles:"Uhhh Aren't you attracted to men rather than woman? You look somehow a little bit different"

Aoba:"Oh yeah not really like not very much but I could still go through woman though"

Henry:"That's okay"

Koujaku:"Its 7:00 pm we've get some dinner we can't be hungry for the full night"

Aoba:"Oh yeah let's go"

After some things and accuracy between the four people and the rest of people were watching the show they've all went to their house too early and first before the process of dinner they had to take care a Tae whom she got attacked by the Toppats and now she got fever from the Toppats. She was taken in her room where she used to sleep every night was made to be laid down on the bed and medicines was given to her. Aoba,Koujaku,Mizuki and Henry was taking care of grandmother whereas Charles,Hubert,Ellie and Mink were making dinner

Mizuki:"So since when I was at work with my team members one of my guys called me that some room has been covered with the top hats on the wall and me and my members went there and it was strange and I saw a piece of paper lying down on the floor and it was a letter saying that I had to join to Toppats. I've declined the request to join them because I've never really heard of Toppats and then I saw that Aoba's grandma has been attacked by the Toppats..."

Koujaku:"Sounds very strange"

Mizuki:"The meaning of the Toppats wanting me to join the Toppats and telling that they've got grandma means that I had to join the Toppats and kill her which is I did not want to do it because it scares me"

Koujaku:"That's not good and you're glad that you did not decide to kill Aoba's grandma Tae"

Aoba:"Mizuki,when the Toppats had requested you join to Toppats did they tell you to kill my grandma?"

Mizuki:"Well they did and I declined the request to join them because I've never really heard of them and they've told me to kill your grandma,If I would've joined the Toppats and killed her then it's my fault of everything 

Aoba:*smiles* Its alright Mizuki,you look kinda glad that you didn't join the Toppats and killed my grandma"

Mizuki:"Yeah well I'm glad by myself on the right time"

After the explaination of a small incident of Mizuki,Aoba gives a hug to him giving a comfort to him and Koujaku touches Mizuki's shoulders from behind and Henry seems to be taking care of Tae from the fever by telling to take rest and saw the trio hugging together for comfort,he seemed to be glad that he was safe from the Toppats,he then got up and went out of the room and saw Charles,Hubert,Ellie and Mink cooking dinner and Ren sleeping on the pillow

Charles:"Hey Henry!"

Hubert:"How's Mrs Tae doing?"

Henry:"She's uhhh taking a rest on the bed"

Charles:"Why? What happened to her? Why can't she have dinner?"

Henry:"She's has got fever after we escaped her from the Toppats and I gave her some fruits and tea for dinner and that's it for her and thanks to Mink for giving me the delicious,curing tea for her"

Mink:"........"

Henry:"Where did you get that tkind of tea from?"

Mink:"In my past my mother thought me how to make this tea whenever someone was sick and it was made out of herbs"

Henry:*in a low voice*"That's nice"

Ellie:"Hey uhhh has anyone seen the scissors?"

Charles:"Oh haven't you get the scissors since before?"

Ren:"It's hanging on the cupboard"

Ellie:"Hmm where's that voice coming from?"

Ren:"It's hanging on the cupboard"

Ellie:*turns back to see Ren**gasp*"Th-Th-This dog is really speaking"

Henry & Charles (together):"Say what?"

Aoba:*opens door*"Ren!"

Ren:"Aoba"

Ellie:"Aoba don't you think this dog is special of yours to you?"

Aoba:"Oh yeah He's my Allmate-"

???:"A-------o---b--a-s-----a---n

*crashes down on the floor making Aoba,Ren,Ellie,Henry & Charles slip*

After Ellie's surprise of seeing Ren and Aoba making the accuracy correct,a stranger fell down from the very high ceiling roof which was of height 11 m hit hardly down on the floor making Aoba,Ren,Henry,Ellie and Charles slip down scared 

Aoba:"Ouch...Clear"

Clear:"Ouchie ouch...Ah! Aoba-san!!"

Charles:"Man I slipped off so hard that my back hurts so bad"

Ellie:"This feeling is not good for real"

Clear:"Aoba-san!!!"*hugs Aoba*"Thank goodness you're safe tonight I heard from far away so I got really really worried, where'd you go?

Aoba:"Well funny thing"

Clear:"You know you seemed to be becoming better tonight than before,I'm glad that you didn't get hurt"*pulls Aoba's chubby cheeks*

Aoba:*pushes him down*"Enough you"

Hubert:"What's going o-"

*silence*

With some bad feelings from Aoba,Ren,Henry,Ellie abd Charles having their backs hurts,Hubert went to see the people on what accident had they created but there was no accident created by them it was the guest who fell of from the ceiling roof creating accident but Hubert did not say anything angry

Hubert:"Hmmm this would've been a problem but-"

Clear:"General!!! My good dear what had happened tonight? I heard your voice from far away and you made me go worried,what had happened?

Hubert:"Well it's weird that you have the expertness on listening sounds from far away so that's strange but seriously Aoba where did this man come from? Does he follow you everytime?

Aoba:"That man name is Clear,he used to catch me by hearing my voice but he does meet me everyday"

Hubert:"Oh so this man is special to you?"

Clear:"I'm an Android so I do those things to remember anyone so Henry-san,Charles-san,Ellie-san! I hope you're okay to see me"

Charles:"Uhhh how do you know us?"

Henry:"Are you special meeting us?"

Clear:"I heard your voice and your names far away so you made me go worried,what had happened?

Henry:"Nothing you silly white snow

*door opens*

Henry:"Oh hi ther...eeeee"

With Clear telling so many things about the today's night making them surprised,they could not believe the man which was special to Aoba meeting him,he wasn't an ordinary man he's an Android human from which Clear said which is strange that some ordinaries could not believe about special to be honest. Clear was created by his grandfather some years ago which is not very much long that Clear had helped his grandfather and sadly his grandfather got deceased which made Clear orphaned and he later was decided to meet Aoba and his friends to make feel like he's not alone anymore,after that the door opens for no reason making Henry saying 'Hello' to the man who was fully green in color which was his favourite and others saw him opening the door without ringing the doorbell with permission

Henry:"Uhhhhhh..."

???:"Yo"

*characters from behind Aoba gasp in surprise*

Aoba:"Hey what are you doing here? And why did you come my house without ringing the doorbell?

???:"Yeah I know somebody forgot to lock the door"

*in confusion*

Charles:*in guilty voice*"I forgot to lock the door"

Hubert:"That's okay Charlie"

Aoba:"Noiz!!! Why did you enter into my house for no reason???"

Noiz:"To see you Aoba"

Hubert:"Wait a minute sir,I know you,you're the guy who used to play that virtual game in the alleyside,was that Rhyme by the way?"

Noiz:"Yeah it was Rhyme like how did you know that game?"

Charles:"Its the thing that we've found that virtual game in the alleyside and yeah I found you and your members play that game a lot"

Noiz:"Yes me and my boys love this game but I found something strange that happened today that one of my guys had found some rooms which had been covered with top hat symbols and that really represents the symbol of Toppat Clan,it looks like there're trying to take us down by spreading that team"

Aoba:"Yeah my grandma got kidnapped by the Toppats" 

Noiz:"Seems so"

*Koujaku ans Mizuki opens the door*

Koujaku:"Guys!!!What happened?

Henry:"Nothing"

*Koujaku looks at Noiz*

Koujaku:"Urgh,I hate that bean sprout"

Ellie:"You don't like him and why do you always give some names to him rather than calling his name?"

Koujaku:"Some of my guys had a fight with him and his clowns a while back so that's why I don't like him"

Noiz:"Yeah even if you fall in love with Ellie Rose,your red color is similar to her red hair"

Ellie:"H-How do you know my name?"

Noiz:"Just in case"

Koujaku:"Oh yeah? I gave her a hairstyle on this Rose and she really became beautiful"

Noiz:"Yes? Then I'll let her join my team to play Rhyme"

Henry:"Women don't play that idiotic,illegal game,they hate that game?"

Ellie:"I don't play Rhyme..."

Koujaku:"Then there should be a battle on getting Ellie Rose!!!!!"

Noiz:"Whatever I don't give a care"

Koujaku:"Grrrrrr..."

Clear:"Koujaku-san! Noiz-san! Please don't start the battle,leave Ellie-san alone"*fake sobs*

Ellie:"Thank me later"

???:*loud sneeze*

*all gasp and turn back afraid*

With a small battle between Koujaku & Noiz wanting to steal Ellie Rose, Clear stops the battle to save Ellie Rose on which she had told thank you to Clear which means that Clear had saved Ellie from the battle. Then the loud sneeze came from the background frightened their lives making them scared and they went in few steps to search on who had broken into Aoba's house,then Mink when to the kitchen finding who's the thief who entered inside the house whether it was the Toppats or the Government but a leg was peeped out of the tile of the ceiling which did not scare Mink because he's very masculine and the shoe of the stranger fell of from the ceiling along with his mate,that part did not scare Mink and threatened the two people

Mink:*pulls out gun*"Get up with your hands up"

???:*hands raise up**scared*"I'm different"

Right Hand Man:"Hold it,I found you,you're the one who slapped my head and now you're about to take me and Reginald down?"

Mink:"You kidnapped my Aoba and his grandmother and now you're taking us down yes?

Reginald:"Hmph...So you're telling that part that we the Toppats had kidnapped that man's grandma?"

Right Hand Man:"Why can't we have fun with your human blueberry?"

Mink:*shocked gasp*"Please don't"

Reginald & RHM (together):"I'm in love with blueberries"

Aoba:"Say what?*comes behind Mink*

Reginald:"Oh blueberry of the nature why don't you come with us?

Aoba:"What??? No,please don't tell me that I should join your team"

Reginald:"We're not telling that,we're telling to hook up with my Right Hand Man"

Right Hand Man:"Of course we'll hang up in our sleep and have fun"

Reginald:"Oh come on darling,we're not letting you to join the Toppats,we're letting you to have fun with Right Hand Man"

Aoba:*hardly blushes*

*Reginald becomes cute to Aoba and attempts to kiss him*

Clear:"Stay away from my Master!!!!"

Right Hand Man:"Oh no not you again"

Clear:"Aoba-san needs to be protected from harm and I know you,you're Reginald-san,Charles-san told me about you and Right Hand Man-san"

Right Hand Man:"I have no name"

Reginald:"That man who works from the government? Well this man is a traitor of my Toppats!!!"

Aoba:"Hey guys take it easy okay?

Right Hand Man:"Oh yeah,how does this man know everyone on Earth?"

Clear:"I heard your voice with your names"

Reginald:*sigh*"This can't be taken too serious man"

*Mink pulls out gun to Reginald and RHM*

Mink:"Do not care what happens next,the more you become stupid,the more you become foolish*

Reginald:*shivers**gulps*

Right Hand Man:*sigh*

Aoba:"Thank you for saving me Mink"

Mink:"........."*ruffles Aoba's hair*

With some idiocy from RHM and Reginald to Aoba,Mink and Clear saved his life from them to be taken too far from them which made some ends to them leaving him,then both Reginald and RHM left him alone and had no chances rather they had to do something to Aoba nor his grandmother Tae,there is no choice between them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,this is LilBooshie,new to Archive of our own and this is my first work being made and I finally finished it,I really love crossovers,crossovers are literally my favourite because it makes my day better which give me lots of ideas and yeah why can't you enjoy this Dramatical Murder x The Henry Stickmin collection so yes if there's any mistakes you can dm me on Instagram @bushy.girl to edit out the mistakes but if you force me to change something I'll not reply your request so I hope you enjoy my first work


End file.
